


Oh, Clouds Unfold

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Laziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Oh, Clouds Unfold

Crowley sat invisibly at the back of the class, wincing at the choir singing _Jerusalem_ off-key. Blessed puberty, he thought. _Ruined_ singing voices. It was finally over; he could tempt the music teacher now. He strolled over as the students sloped out and leant, still invisible, on the piano.

"Chariot of fire, huh? I bet you crashed yours."

"Wasn't my division," Aziraphale said, closing the lid. "I was infantry. Why are you here?"

"Spot of temptation. Fancy lunch at that new place? My treat."

"Consider me tempted," Aziraphale said, bouncing up. "I'm not sure this lot are worth saving, anyway."


End file.
